


Memories

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 10 fairy cycles exactly since the day of Skyfire, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker’s Navigant the anniversary of losing Skyfire, but today Flowerdancer gets the shock of her life! Skyfire is alive!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own transformers, I don’t own Optimus or any of his team; I own Sparkle, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, and all of Stardancer and Stargazer’s team.

It was the 10th fairy cycle anniversary of the day Skyfire was lost during The Navigant; Flowerdancer was above the Pacific Ocean flying, she was trying to get her mind off the anniversary or she’d have to lock herself up in her room, being co-leader of both Autobot teams she couldn’t let her men see her cry.

 

She flew in intricate patterns, mostly the ones she had saw Skyfire fly when she’d watch him fly with his Quaterne mates above the Nile. She made such hard moves look like they were a piece of cake, but she had done this for years after she became a half-breed every year on her birthday, on the anniversary of become The First Queen Of Egypt, and of course on this anniversary the one that broke her human heart and her spark every year the day Skyfire had died.

 

Finally after 6 straight hours of flying Flowerdancer flew and landed on the bank near the Golden Gate Bridge, she wished she wasn’t flying alone today that her flight partner was there flying beside her physically at least, as he had told her no matter what happened to him they’d be flying together forever that if he went to the Well Of Sparks he would always be with her in her human heart and if she became a half-breed he’d be there too in her spark.

 

She laid down thinking about Skyfire, she had wished he had been there waiting for her when she returned from seeing Primus when she became a half-breed, instead of Starscream and Soundwave, but she might have had all 3 meet her instead of just the 2 that day. Part of her wondered why she had yet to see Skyfire in the Well Of Sparks, but she hadn’t asked Primus yet.

 

As she lay there thinking a beep from her right wrist was heard and she sits up and she touches it and a screen appears and she says, “Flowerdancer here go ahead.” She was startled as Hook appeared on her screen and he says, “My name is Hook I am of the Dimension Of Darkness; I was told you are the last Dimensional Guardian.”

 

Flowerdancer wasn’t surprised when he said his name was Hook, but she was shocked when he said he was the Dimension Of Darkness and she says, “Yes it is true. How can I help you Hook?” Hook sighs and says, “I was wondering if you could tell me a location of a Dimension we’ve never heard of before.”

 

Flowerdancer says, “I know all the dimensions so I’ll be happy to tell you where it is.” Hook sighs and says, “I appreciate it; we’ve just never heard of it. It is called the Safe Haven Dimension.” Flowerdancer was startled at his inquiry and she asks, “Well tell me first what do you call the light-half of our Dimension; Dimension 8?”

 

Hook was shocked as she asked him what they called the light-half of their Dimension and he shrugs and says, “That’s the Protection Dimension. Why do you ask?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That’s where the confusion comes from Hook; we call the light-half of our Dimension the Safe Haven Dimension.”

 

Hook was startled; so what they called the Protection Dimension is what, was actually the Safe Haven Dimension. Flowerdancer asks, “What is your interest in my home?” Hook sighs and says, “There are 3 Seekers here who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension. Could you come here?”

 

Flowerdancer was shocked 3 Seekers there spoke of her home; she nods and says, “Yeah I guess I could come. I have nothing going on right now I was just flying over the Pacific Ocean remembering.” Hook smiles softly, but he asks, “Do you know who Little Flower is there?”

 

Flowerdancer froze as she was about to stand up and her armor started trembling and she asks, “Why do you ask?” Hook shrugs and says, “It’s just one of the 3 he’s been looking for her for the past 10 fairy cycles.” Flowerdancer’s wings tremble fiercer and she asks, “Is his name Skyfire? Has it been exactly 10 fairy cycles today?”

 

Hook was shocked at her questions and he nods and says, “Yes his name is Skyfire and he has been here exactly 10 fairy cycles ago today. How did you know that?” Flowerdancer darted to her feet and says, “Just tell him that Little Flower’s coming for him. Where do you want me to come?” Hook indicates his Medbay and says, “This will do fine.   He’s here.”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “I will be there in 5 minutes.” She touches her communicator off and triggers her Dimensional warping abilities saying in her spark, “I’m coming for you Skyfire!”


	2. Reunion

5 minutes after Flowerdancer left the beach she reappeared in the Dimension Of Darkness her Decepticon markings with the Gold Stripe now gracing her wings as she knew she was going to a place where Decepticons were the good guys and the Autobots were the bad guys.

 

Her spark was pulsing wildly, Skyfire was alive! After all this time he was alive! No wonder she had never seen him in the Well Of Sparks! He wasn’t dead. She looks around the Medbay which at that moment seemed empty.   She moves to one of the medical Berth’s and sat down and shifts to her human form; he would never recognize her in her Seeker form as it was 3 years after they thought he died that she became a Half-Breed.

 

Shortly thereafter the bi-colored Seeker was gone and now an Egyptian woman stood there, but she wasn’t dressed in an Egyptian outfit she was dressed in a golden outfit with Seeker cant written on it that Skywarp gave her as a coronation gift, she places her right hand above her heart and she says through her bond she had with Skyfire, _Skyfire! SF! If it’s you here in the Dimension Of Darkness come to me! Come to the main area of the Decepticon Medbay! I’m waiting!_

 

Her right hand fell after she did that and seconds later out of one of the rooms burst the large Seeker with Hook hot on his Pedes, the large Seeker’s steel blue optics dart trying to find her, trying to find Little Flower. His optics shift and he asks, _Where are you Little Flower? I heard you!_

Akadeanna’s sky blue eyes widen it was him and she says _I’m on the medical Berth closest to the entrance._ She watches as the large Seeker smiles and he moved swiftly towards the Medical Berth and he looks down and there she was; there was his flight partner, wearing the outfit that Skywarp had given her as a coronation present and he says, “Little Flower!”

 

Akadeanna smiles at Skyfire and she says, “Yes it’s me SF! Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever.” Energon tears started to fall from Skyfire’s steel blue optics and he says, “Skyfire And Little Flower Flying Together Forever.” Akadeanna smiles it was him, she shifts to her Seeker form again and she moves to the other side of the bed and wraps her arms around Skyfire holding him close.

 

Hook was startled as he watched the Egyptian woman change to the bi-colored Seeker he had spoken to and he says, “You’re a Half-Breed then Flowerdancer; that’s how you knew.” Flowerdancer looks at Hook and she nods and says, “Yes, 3 years after we thought we lost Skyfire I became a Half-Breed. To most humans I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was The First Queen Of Egypt, it’s also now Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of GI Joe; like this I am Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots; but to Skyfire here I have always been and I will always will be Little Flower.”

 

Skyfire just held on tight to Flowerdancer thinking she’d disappear if he let her go.   Hook says, “Well I’m glad to know who you are finally. Come Megatron should know about this.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Fine, but I’m not letting Skyfire go.” Hook chuckles and says, “I wouldn’t dream of making you.”

 

He guides the two Seekers out of the Medbay and towards Megatron’s Throne Room. As they walk there were murmurs from the Decepticons they pass and then one, it was Soundwave of this Dimension says, “Let go of him Prime!” Flowerdancer let a loud hiss at the Mech and she says, “Never, he is my friend, I am Flowerdancer Prime of the Safe Haven Dimension; Skyfire is my friend.”

 

Soundwave was startled at the Prime’s words he says, “But he’s not an Autobot.” Flowerdancer growls this time and she says, “That’s right he is a neutral, that was because he hadn’t chosen a side before he did his Navigant with his Quaterne mates, but he made a promise to me, sure I was still a human at that time and now I’m a Half-Breed he said he’d join the Autobots no matter what the rest of his Quaterne mates chose to do.”

 

Before Soundwave could speak Skyfire lifts his helm up and he says, “Leave her alone Soundwave, she’s Little Flower in her human form, she never hurt me and I have never hurt her.” Soundwave was startled the Prime Seeker was Little Flower, but he sighs and says, “Fine just don’t hurt him.” Flowerdancer says, “I won’t, he never hurt me and he never gave me a reason to hurt him in return.”

 

Soundwave sighs and leaves the two Seekers.   Hook continued to lead the way to the Throne Room. Flowerdancer didn’t release her hold on the other Seeker, but she asks, “Once you announce us to Megatron will you please get the other 2 Seekers? I’d like to see if I know or remember them.” Hook smiles and says, “Sure I would be happy to Flowerdancer.”

 

He finally stepped into the Throne Room; where the large silver Mech was sitting on his Throne. Flowerdancer glances at the Mech, she held herself stiff like a Prime, but her arms tighten around Skyfire protectively.   Hook moves forward to Megatron and he says, “My lord I have found where the Safe Haven Dimension is, and I have found the human Skyfire has searched for.”

 

Megatron was relieved as he heard his main medic say that the Safe Haven Dimension was finally found and Skyfire’s human was found too and he says, “Thank you Hook you may leave.” The medic bows his helm and says, “Thank you my lord, I have to return though as she has requested I retrieve the other 2 Seekers who speak of the Safe Haven Dimension.”

 

Megatron nods and says, “Of course they should be in their room.” Hook nods and departs. Megatron then turns his attention to the large bi-colored Seeker who seemed to be very possessive over Skyfire and he says, “Please come forward.” Flowerdancer moves closer to Megatron.

 

Megatron looks over the large Seeker, it was obvious she was a Prime, but she was a good one as a Gold Stripe graced her Decepticon Markings. Megatron asks, “What is your name Seeker?” His tone wasn’t harsh, which Flowerdancer was thankful for.

 

Flowerdancer says, “My name is Flowerdancer Prime; I am co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots of the Safe Haven Dimension. I am a Half-Breed Seeker though, in my human form I’m known to most as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of GI Joe,” she pauses and looks from Megatron to the Seeker in her arms then back at Megatron and she says, “But to Skyfire I am known as Little Flower.”

 

Megatron was shocked, not that she was a Prime and an Autobot, but that she was a Half-Breed and known to Skyfire as Little Flower. He asks, “How did Hook find you?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I am the last Dimensional Guardian, he contacted me trying to find out where the Safe Haven Dimension was.”

 

Megatron nods at her words and he asks, “Where is the Safe Haven Dimension? I know it exists, just not where.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “It is what you call the Protection Dimension. We are the light-half of this Dimension.   How did you know it exists?”

 

Megatron was startled, what they called the Protection Dimension was actually the Safe Haven Dimension. He says, “One of the 2 Seekers that Hook went to get I raised him as my own son, I was told by his Carrier that he came from the Safe Haven Dimension; his mate was brought as well from the Safe Haven Dimension, they were both young Seekerlet at the time.”

 

Flowerdancer’s crimson red optics narrow as she tried to think who could’ve been brought here as Seekerlets and she asks, “What are their names? What are their colors? Do you know who their creators were or are?” Megatron was startled as she asked 3 questions and he says, “Their names are Lightwind, he was son of Skywarp and Thundercracker of your Dimension, a solid Gold Seeker,” he pauses and shrugs and says, “And the other one which is the one I raised his name is Moonwind he is pure black, but his optics are blood red, he is son of Ironhide and Megatron of your Dimension.”

 

Flowerdancer was startled, Lightwind! Oh Primus she remembered Skywarp and Thundercracker talking about him and she says, “I never had the honor of knowing Lightwind, he was born before I was, but I know his creators and the fact he has a younger brother and another on the way.” She stops and tries to think back to Ironhide’s son Moonwind which confused her and she says, “But we were told Moonwind died when he was 3 hours old.”

 

Megatron sighs and says, “Ironhide explained it; he was afraid my counterpart would get his servos on their son so he brought Moonwind here to protect him, hoping one day his son could go home once he was able to defend and protect himself. Ironhide said that they would be told that his son died at 3 hours old.”

 

Flowerdancer thought back to that day and she says, “Then that explains where I saw Ironhide carrying Moonwind off to; I watched Moonwind’s birth and then watched as he was about 2 hours and 15 minutes old when Ironhide left with him. He just told us that he had taken Moonwind’s body for a private burial.” Megatron sighs and says, “Yes he was coming here to bring Moonwind here for Protection.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “If both Mech’s wish it I will take them home; but as for Skyfire I’m not giving much of a choice and I know given that choice he won’t stay here.” Megatron chuckles at her words and he says, “Oh you don’t have to worry about that; I can see Skyfire’s clutching onto you afraid if he let you go it would be all a dream and he couldn’t stand to wake up from that.”

 

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Oh trust me I’ve had one other Seeker do this to me; happens every night,” she pauses and nuzzles against Skyfire and she says, “This handsome Seeker will help with that though thankfully.” As she said that she lifts her helm as she heard Hook’s familiar Pedefalls return and she smiles as 2 equally handsome Seekers entered following the medic.

 

Flowerdancer moves closer still holding Skyfire and Hook says; “These are the 2 Seekers you asked to see Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks Hook. I have one request of you; please make sure you have Skyfire’s medical files ready to go home and just incase make sure Lightwind and Moonwind’s are ready as well.”

 

Hook bows his helm and says, “Of course.” He turns and leaves. Flowerdancer’s crimson red optics study the 2 other Seekers, heavens she could see the resemblance of their creators in each. Lightwind moves closer first and he says, “I heard you know of our Dimension; I am Lightwind.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Of course I know of the Safe Haven Dimension as I also come from it; the confusion within this Dimension of its location is the fact that they call it the Protection Dimension we are the light-half of Dimension 8.”

 

Lightwind was startled at her words and he asks, “Who are you?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “You never knew me Lightwind as I was born long after you were; but I know your creators very well. My name is Flowerdancer Prime I co-lead the Ark Autobots and co-lead the Moon Wind Autobots as well. I am however not a pure-bred Seeker I’m a Half-Breed I am human and Seeker; to most nowadays I’m known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of the GI Joe team,” she pauses and looks from Lightwind to Skyfire then back up at the golden Seeker and she says, “But to Skyfire I have always been known as Little Flower and I always will be.”

 

Lightwind was shocked at her words so she a Half-Breed human and Seeker which told him she was born human and became a Seeker later in life and he says, “I’m glad that you know my creators. Oh so you’re Little Flower to him, I’m glad to finally know who you are.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks Lightwind, I’m glad to finally have the chance to see you in more than the Seekerlet pictures your creators have of you. I was 18 human years old when I became a half-breed; exactly 2 months to the day of the 3 year anniversary of the day we thought we lost Skyfire. It was July 25th.”

 

Lightwind smiles and says, “I’m glad to know that.” Moonwind steps forward and he says, “Then you must know my Carrier and my Sire if you are of the Ark Autobots.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Of course I do Moonwind. You sure take after Ironhide in your looks. Hard to believe you’re still alive after Ironhide told us all that you died when you were 3 hours old.”

 

Moonwind blushes slightly as she says he truly took after his Carrier Ironhide and he says, “Thank you. You know I do vaguely remember a human was there the day I was born and her name was Akadeanna, but she was an Egyptian Queen.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Yes I know Moonwind that was me, I was just saying my modern rank; I am though still an Egyptian Queen, but I am no longer Queen Of Egypt.”


End file.
